This clinical trial is an open label, multi-center Phase Ib/IIa study of approximately 50 patients with locally recurrent cutaneous or subcutaneous breast cancer lesions or clusters of lesions that are accessible to photodynamic therapy with an external light source. Patients may not receive concurrent chemotherapy, but may receive concurrent hormonal therapy for their breast cancer as long as they receive the same hormonal agent for at least 4 weeks prior to the Photodynamic therapy.